


Timothy's omega

by chiaravargas93



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Damian Wayne, Light BDSM, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Damian Wayne, Possessive Behavior, Robincest, Top Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Timothy drake have always been obssessed by his predessor the first robin damian wayne so he just have  to make him his  as his omega, his mate  no matter what even if he have to break him for that.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Timothy's omega

**Author's Note:**

> For robin i wanted to use an other bird because even if in reverse robin fanfiction i tend to use it it's linked with dick it was his late parents name for him but i don't have any idea it's not so important because the focus of this story is more tim and damian than the mantle but i whould perhaps change it with red bird (as it was cannonically a mantel used by damian), mocking Bird or Phoenix if someone have any idea even if it's not one of the birds listed i will be grateful.

Since the first robin first came to gotham Timothy have always have an obssession for damian al ghul Wayne.

He passed all his time to follow him into the night of gotham to saw him take down all these villain with Batman even if he wasn't more older than him.

When he first met him at a Wayne gala he have know that he was robin , he was the same height as robin , behaved as robin and talked like robin, he even have the same verbal tic (really it was obvious robin started to appear at the same exact time that damian wayne first came to Wayne manor how can everyone else be so oblivious ? It's right under their nose ).

He have take this opportunity when he have to go to the galas with his parents to take photos of damian in secret, when he tryed to talk to him he behaved like a wild cat it was so cute always hissing in his direction (he wondered if he can domesticate him make him wear a cat boy costume just for his own pleasure just for him and him alone ).

And then damian presented as an omega tim wasn't easily surprised but this have succeeded to surprise him .  
Everyone was so sure that he whould be an alpha with Bruce and talia two alpha as parents .  
Damian wasn't the typical omega by any mean he was tall, big and muscular and he behaved like an alpha was supposed to do always so proud and stubborn , always the spitfire .  
And he loved it his damian was a jewel always different of the convention, he preferred to share his heat with omega always the exception (or with beta ) .  
But never with an alpha always untamable since he presented as an alpha he was even more obssessed to be the one to tame him , to own him.

But then he and Batman started to always be at war with each other , and damian left with his team to became his own hero without the shadow of Batman (well since he arrived damian always have daddy issue so he wasn't surprised) .  
Without his son Bruce became reckless because damian refused to talk to him he have even switched city to escape daddy dearest.

Batman needed a robin and tim stepped up.  
But damian hated him when he wasn't ignoring him , his attention always with others people, he will berate him reminding him that he was the blood son (really if he was present when damian first came to live with Bruce he whouldn't be surprised if damian tried to kill him to remove the threat for his birthright).

For month it was like that he was the scapegoat of Bruce and damian stupid war never enough for the both of them .  
But he stayed , always wanting to prove himself to earn damian approval (And if he have stole damian clothes and installed some camera in his bedroom , in the shower or in damian clothes and if he hacked damian's internet history well he never pretended to be a saint).

When damian have given him his attention and stopped to passive agressively pretend that he doesn't exist he craved it but it wasn't enough (it whould never be enough till that all he can think whould be him and nobbody else).

Then he died killed by the joker who wanted to make him into joker junior just to spit Bruce and damian .

They replaced him soon after he died with a boy that they picked on the street when he tried to steal the tire of the batmobile .  
And Bruce dared to make a memorial with only his robin uniform and the inscription Timothy drake a good soldier (a soldier he gave his sweats , his tears and his blood for them for this family and he was still seen as a soldier for Bruce crusade).

He became red hood the mysterious and elusive information broker and mercenary with all the skill that he have polished under his time with ra al ghul.

Whom he used till he was ready for his revenge.  
Because really he wasn't a tool againtst Bruce and damian if the old crook took that well he whould use all of ra's wealth , assassins and asset, all the teachers that he gave him .  
He whould master them all , surpass them and use it agaisnt him.

What angered him the worst what that damian easily accepted him. He have it too easy really damian was his hero , his robin but he treated him like crape .

And now that he fell guilty he give up on trying to make it better for him and instead act like the perfect big brother for the circus brat, the new batgirl from the league of assassin and the replacement who all looked at him like he hang the star and the moon in his pretty hand  
(they looked at him like he used to before that he meet his hero who started to loathe him just because he fell replaced by Bruce and take his hard feeling into him , it was so unfair they got to obtain the doting and loving big brother and cool role model while he got the hardship and the resentment ) . 

Well big news it was not so easy damian whould make it up to him he whould make sure of that even if he have to break him (yes damian killed the joker and to have him kill just for him when he swear not to and risk to ruin his relationship with Bruce just for him put a sick sense of pleasure inside him but damian's debt isn't cleared by a long way) .

And really it was too easy with his guilt and savior complex inherited from Bruce and all his time with him, he just have to crack into all of damian weakness. To use his death and his new obssession with family to subtly court him and get ride of his rival. 

But then talia have got the memo that damian don't wanted to be the demon head or even an assassin anymore thank you very much put a bounty in his head and damian was killed by a clone of him and tim was furious damian was his and his alone to kill, not anyone else . It was so easy to destroy them to use the information and weakness that he collected in his time with the league, start some rumors, use some service that he was owed call some friend and hack the league.

With all that he formed a civil war inside the league and destroyed all of Bruce's DNA possessed by the al ghul and all the clones. And he killed heretic with no mercy a slow and painful death he wondered if damian whould love the head of his murderer as a courting gift followed by ra's and talia.

When damian came back he put his plan in action , all this time to gain damian trust and came back into the family , all this carreful planning make easy to trap damian.  
They never see it coming, have eaten the lie that damian have take a vacation while tim will replace him at WE of course before that he announced his return from the death (it was scary how easily people believe what they want to believe they were all so relieved that damian took a break even more so when tim followed him ). 

And he take this break to mate with damian to mark him in all over his body so that it will be clear that he belong to him , his whore, his omega, his damian. He put an harness and collar on his body it was so beautiful.

And he enjoyed all the more the look on his face when he told him that or when he called him his pretty wife, when he show him the footage of when he fuck him like a bitch in need for his cock, or the photos of when he dress him up with the clothes that he choose for him.

But the best was when he used the device on the collar to make damian go into his heat, he knotted him again and again till that he was engraved in damian body (till that damian scented like him , that it was clear that he could never escape ).

It wasn't easy damian was a fighter at his core he whould't easily give up but it just make it all the more interesting to break and punish him like he wanted to do since when he was a kid who watched damian fight criminal with his camera . 

The punishment where always different a different number of slap when he wanted to punish him for his attitude when he was robin , a whip when he was peeved for all of damian time with others peoples like he always wanted when he spent his heat with some beta or omega or when he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend , he always wanted to remind him of his place who was beneath tim and only tim . 

Some time when damian was being a brat he put him in the wardrobe till that he learn his lesson . He also enjoyed to dress damian for what he wanted him to do always his decision, someday as his baby doll, someday as his pet or his maid, all only for his fantazy. What he eat or where he sleep where only dependent of his compertement or of tim humor.

Till that he fall in love with him and give him his pups he haven't let him go. When his friends and the family where suspicious he deplaced him of safehouse to safehouse. 

Till that damian was perfectly trained as his pet, then he put a ring of his finger always the best for his omega.  
And married him at wayne manor. Alfred have done his best for the cerremony, and damian was beautiful his pregnancy have begin to show. It was easy for him to convince bruce to let him, permanently take damian job at WE. 

He just have to privately remind him of his place when he dared to rebel against being his pretty little housewife. If he wanted to he can take away nightwing , he hang it over his silly little head, that he can so easily end his carrier of a vigillante as his alpha and husband it was in his right to do so. 

If just a few rumor that nightwing was an omega will come it will be over or he just have to act as the concerned mate to bruce . But no he remind him he let him stay as a vigillante (even if his mission were valided by tim first after all he have to take care that his omega don't endanger himsef he already died once after all ) so why are you so selfish dami don't you think of the pups ?


End file.
